Sнαıиα ođıα α Μılo
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: Ella lo odiaba. Desde su ondeante cabello azul oscuro, hasta sus intimidantes ojos color zafiro. Su aura peligrosa y su porte, digno de un Santo de Oro. Pero… ¿en serio lo odia tanto como para rechazar una vez más su propuesta de dormir entre sus brazos?


_[One-Shot]_

 **Shaina odia a Milo**

—Milo & Shaina—

 _Ella lo odiaba. Desde su ondeante cabello azul oscuro, hasta sus intimidantes ojos color zafiro. Su aura peligrosa y su porte, digno de un Santo de Oro. Pero… ¿en serio lo odia tanto como para rechazar una vez más su propuesta de dormir entre sus brazos?_

 **D** isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

 _Shaina odia a Milo_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Rated M. | Lemon explícito.

 **N** otas:

Hace tiempo me pidieron un fic de esta pareja; usualmente no tomo peticiones de fics pero esta decidí aceptarla (luego de años) porque sencillamente me encanta cómo funcionan estos dos. Y luego de inspirarme con muchos fanarts y ver la poca cantidad de one-shots que hay para esta pairing, me di a la tarea de hacer este escrito desde ayer.

Acepto que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre este fandom (aún más el lemon), pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Ojalá les guste.

Por favor no olviden comentar si les ha gustado.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Lo odiaba.

Shaina odiaba cada respiración que él tomaba. Desde su ondeante cabello azul oscuro, hasta sus intimidantes ojos color zafiro. Su aura peligrosa y su porte, digno de un Santo de Oro. Odiaba inmensamente el modo en el que ondeaba su capa al caminar, desfilando su poderosa armadura dorada y su peligrosa presencia.

También le fastidiaba que al verla una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzara un poco y sus ojos brillasen de inteligencia y sagacidad.

―¿Todo bien, Amazona? ―Preguntó con esa expresión tan suya de _deséame pequeña mortal_. Pero con ella no le funcionaría y ambos los sabían.

Pero lo odiaba por ser tan elocuente y pecaminosamente sexy al hablar. Su maldita voz no era la de un niño que apenas sabía cambiarse los pañales, sino la de un hombre que veía y conseguir lo que quería y cuándo quería.

Shaina arrugó el puente de la nariz ante su tono, pero luego lo ablandó ante el potente aroma de su colonia. No sabía exactamente cómo describirlo, pero le encantaba su esencia, la seducía y la llamaba con una fuerza que rebasaba cualquier cosa que Shaina haya sentido antes por cualquier otro hombre a lo largo de su vida.

Que Hades la fundiese en el fuego eterno si este hombre no era el más increíble _Adonis_ que hubiese visto jamás.

Demonios. Incluso la galante postura de Seiya palidecía ante él.

―Sí ―respondió severa, después de haber tragado saliva. Agradeció llevar puesta la máscara, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y le ponía la cara caliente.

Ah sí, lo odiaba también porque Milo sabía lo que su sola presencia ocasionaba en ella.

Pero más allá de la apariencia física, su alto cosmos que la hacía temblar y rendirle respeto, Milo de Escorpión era un hombre de cuidado en más de un sentido; alto, fuerte, respetable e inquebrantable. El Caballero de la Octava Casa era bien reconocido por ser leal y firme en su trabajo y aún más con sus aliados. Mientras que sus enemigos, a no ser que fuesen dioses, ya podrían considerarse muertos si llegaban a ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que podrían ganarle en batalla.

«Vete de aquí» pensó furiosa, embargada por las sensaciones que comenzaban a atormentarla. «Vete antes de que te arranque la maldita armadura».

Oh qué Afrodita tuviese piedad de ella. Era una simple mortal y él era un maldito desgraciado con un cuerpo de muerte que Shaina ansiaba montar hasta el amanecer. Morder esos firmes y bronceados músculos de oro y lamer cada centímetro de su candente piel. Aferrarse a sus cabellos y asegurarse de que nunca se olvidase de su nombre.

Pero hoy a Shaina le tocaba hacer guardia aquella noche junto a otros Caballeros de Plata, los cuales estaban esparcidos por el área. Nunca se sabía cuándo el enemigo atacaría y debían estar siempre alerta, ahora más que la Diosa Athena dormía en sus aposentos protegida por el Caballero de Géminis, Kanon y antes que él por Afrodita de Piscis, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio y el resto de Caballeros Dorados.

A las afueras de las 12 Casas, Shaina esperaba paciente a que nada anormal ocurriese; aunque para su sorpresa lo único que le pareció raro fue encontrarse al Santo Dorado de Escorpión precisamente ahí con toda su esplendorosa figura preguntándole si todo estaba bien, en vez de quedarse en su Casa protegiéndola como era su trabajo.

Zeus… lo odiaba por lucir tan inmensamente hermoso con su cabello largo moviéndose con el ritmo del viento.

―Bien, entonces te dejo para que continúes con tu vigilancia ―murmuró acercándose sigilosamente como un depredador.

Pero esta amazona se negaba a ser su presa. Al menos esta noche. Su deber estaba primero.

¡Pero carajo! ¡Le costaba tanto no dejarse llevar por su juego! Y más cuando sabía a la perfección de lo que este hombre era capaz de hacerle sin ropa. Sus manos y lengua deberían ser inmortalizadas en piedra y su frenesí en poesías. Aunque no importaba que tan bueno fuese un pintor, un escritor o un escultor. Toda obra conmemorada a su pasión se quedaría corto si se hablaba de este hombre.

Milo era un amante que no dejaba nada al azar y si de algo Shaina debía darle crédito, era que siempre solía anteponer el placer de su compañera sobre el suyo. Aún si su cuerpo ardía en llamas, Milo se aseguraba de que su amante estuviese 100% satisfecha antes de proseguir con su placer propio.

―Ni se le ocurra, Santo de Escorpión ―amenazó Shaina dándose la vuelta para evitar verlo, sentirlo y dejarse llevar por la pasión que veía en esos ojos azules.

La invitaban de forma feroz a pecar. A ser partícipe de un acto tan ilegal como obsceno y sin embargo, deseado por ambos.

―¿Qué no se me ocurra qué? —Sonrió. De eso ella estaba segura. Su voz baja y a la vez ronca, se lo decían—. ¿Está usted bien, Amazona?

―Sí. Ahora si no le molesta, quisiera seguir con mi trabajo.

No lo sintió hasta que su aliento quemó su coronilla. Pero él le habló con la misma fogosidad que usaba cuando estaban desnudos en su cama, enterrado entre sus piernas:

―Entonces te dejo ―murmuró pasando sus manos por encima de sus caderas de forma rápida―, no olvides que mañana quiero verte.

Y en menos de un segundo su calor ya la había abandonado.

Fue entonces que Shaina pudo respirar con normalidad. El aire frío no bastó para apaciguar el deseo que la carcomía viva, fundiéndola a fuego lento.

Y por eso odiaba al Santo Dorado de Escorpión. Por hacerla desearlo tanto desde la primera vez que la tomó en su propia Casa, en el suelo y sin su completa aceptación pues para cuando Shaina se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Recordar sus manos apretando sus nalgas mientras ella lo cabalgaba a su ritmo era más que suficiente para hacer que uno de los Santos de Plata la sustituyera por esa noche bajo la excusa de tener un _asunto muy importante_ que lidiar con el Santo de Escorpión.

Bajo la mirada del resto, ambos eran compañeros, desconocidos que peleaban bajo las órdenes de la misma diosa. Pero en la oscuridad, sus deseos los superaban de cuando en cuando y les hacían comerse entre ellos sin piedad.

Y eso es lo que ella buscaría esta noche. Ese idiota no la iba a dejar lidiar con este infierno ella sola. Así que pidiendo permiso de los 7 Santos Dorados para atravesar sus Casas, Shaina corrió con rapidez la larga escalinata hasta la entrada de la Octava Casa, donde él, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa maliciosa la esperaba.

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? —Se burló cuando ella pasó por su lado.

—Cállate —gruñó tragando saliva. En medio de su Casa miró por los lados con una altanería que le hubiese costado la cabeza—. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay _amiguitas_ tuyas por acá, hoy?

Lo sintió abrazándola por la espalda, la dureza de la armadura no era nada en comparación a lo que la esperaba debajo de ella.

—¿En qué clase de concepto me tiene, Amazona? —Preguntó a su oído; sus grandes manos ya habían comenzado a tentar sus piernas y luego entrepierna por encima de su traje de combate.

Shaina se mordió los labios.

Ella sabía que Milo era injustamente tratado como mujeriego por el simple hecho de hablar con las mujeres de Rodorio. No hacer caso omiso de los saludos de las jóvenes y aceptar obsequios por parte de ellas. Y sí, por haber degustado muy bien del antiguo harem de Saga.

En un principio ella también pensó que él era así. Por eso mismo se sintió tan ultrajada y humillada cuando a la mañana siguiente, luego de que él le quitase la virginidad, la vio sin su máscara y la dejó dormir sola en la cama del Santo de Escorpión, sin éste a su lado. Hubo una reunión típica de Caballeros en el Templo de Athena.

Sin embargo el conocimiento de eso no apaciguó a Shaina, ella se vistió y corrió patéticamente hasta el campo de entrenamiento y ahí descargó toda su frustración con todos los que pudo hacer puré con sus ataques. Hasta que el propio Milo intervino y usó su alta posición para hablar con ella a solas y sin reclamos.

Preguntarle el por qué había huido de su Casa y del por qué parecía querer matar a todos los novatos.

Como respuesta, una vez que entraron a la casa de ella, Shaina lo abofeteó y lo llamó de un mil formas por _aprovecharse_ de ella y de su debilidad cuando se derrumbó en sus brazos luego de que éste le preguntase si estaba bien. Después de meses viviendo con el dolor del rechazo de Seiya, Shaina finalmente alcanzó un punto límite cuando lo vio en el Templo de Athena compartiendo miradas a escondidas del resto de Caballeros de Bronce, que en esos momentos habían sido convocados por _Saori Kido_ para luego regresar a entrenar a Japón.

Shaina, junto a otras Amazonas, también habían sido convocadas para mantenerse en guardia. Marin se adelantó con ellas luego de que Shaina se dispuso a confesarse ante el Caballero de Pegaso.

Entonces los vio. Él la amaba, y ella le correspondía. ¿Y cómo vencer a una Diosa como Athena por el amor de un hombre? ¿En qué Shaina podría ser mejor que la diosa?

Así que con el corazón roto bajó hasta la Octava Casa donde Milo la interceptó preguntándole si estaba bien. Ella se desmoronó en sus brazos y terminó desnuda en su cama.

Por eso le pidió que si tenía aunque sea un gramo de decencia, se alejase de ella y evitase hablar de su virginidad como si fuese un trofeo o de lo contrario se aseguraría de cumplir la segunda norma impuesta a las amazonas con respecto a la máscara y al hombre que viese el rostro tras ellas.

 _»¿Me matarás? ¿Tú?_

Indignada por su poca preocupación y respeto a su primera experiencia, Shaina lo volvió a abofetear. Después pelearon verbalmente por un tiempo más, y luego sin saber cómo terminaron envueltos y agotados entre las sábanas de la casa de Shaina.

—Ninguno que no te hayas ganado —escupió con veneno.

Gimió ante la sensación de las manos de Milo recorriendo un camino lento y sugerente desde su entrepierna hasta sus senos, los cuales seguían cubiertos por su ropa.

—No lo creo —dijo besándole el cuello, encaminándola hasta un sitio que ella conocía bien. Los aposentos del Santo de Oro—. No soy tan degenerado. Me dan demasiado crédito —Shaina no lo creyó, y menos cuando el hombre atrapó entre sus labios una de sus orejas.

Aquella noche en la casa de Shaina, Milo se había sincerado, le había contado parte de su vida y de lo mucho que le gustaba estar con la gente. Porque sabía que llegaría el día en el que tendría que morir por ellos y prefería llevarse a la tumba los rostros de todos aquellos por lo que sangraría.

Fue honesto al decirle que ella no fue la primera mujer en su cama, pero también le dijo que no la tomaba como un juego y se sentía honrado por haber sido el primero para ella.

 _»¿Sabes? Creí que habías tenido algo con Seiya._

Shaina se burló ácidamente diciendo que Seiya no se cogería a ninguna mujer que no fuese la que él amaba aunque esta se le ofreciese desnuda.

 _»No es que me burle de ti ni nada parecido. Pero. Admito que saber que Seiya no te tocó… le hace bien a mi ego._

Le sonrió cálidamente y luego la apresó entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer; contándole historias, anécdotas de combates y el modo perfecto para evitar que su máscara volviese a ser un problema para ella.

 _»Cásate conmigo_ —bromeó logrando que Shaina por primera vez riese con él. Aunque en el fondo, ambos sabían que si lo suyo se descubría, tendrían que hacerlo oficial o irse despidiendo de muchos privilegios. Entre ellos volver a abrazarse con las pieles denudas.

Luego sus encuentros se volvieron más y más frecuentes. Incluso el Santo de Oro había accedido a entrenar con la Amazona de Ofiuco con la condición de recibir un _premio_ si lograba derribarla.

Fue la madrugada posterior del primer entrenamiento juntos que Milo le enseñó a Shaina como complacerlo usando su boca. Ella jamás creyó que le gustaría tanto someterlo a su voluntad con tan solo una caricia con su lengua.

Ahora que él le daba la vuelta y le desprendía de la máscara con suavidad para dejarla sobre el buró a un lado de la cama. Milo hizo desaparecer la armadura que cubría fielmente su cuerpo para dejarla a ella acariciarlo sin problemas.

—Por los dioses, Shaina —le acarició el rostro con devoción; ella besó su pulgar cuando Milo lo acercó a sus labios para acariciarlos—. Sólo por hoy… ¿me dejarías olvidarme de los malditos preparativos?

Shaina llevó sus propias manos a los pantalones del hombre griego y arañarlo por encima de ellos con una lentitud que excitó al Santo de Oro.

—Promete recompensármelo. Incluso tu maldita insinuación de allá afuera —para asegurarse de hacerlo caer, Shaina abrió su boca para llevarse el pulgar de Milo al interior de esta y jugar con él, viéndolo a los ojos, mientras bajaba su mano derecha al bulto entre las piernas del hombre y daba sensuales caricias que lo hicieron apretar los dientes.

Sus gestos eran su primera ganancia.

—Hecho. Pero deja de torturarme… —ella sonrió aun con el pulgar de él adentro de su boca, haciendo más rápidos sus movimientos sobre el miembro de Milo—. Infame seductora.

Lo dejó tratarla con rudeza. Le permitió que se deshiciera de su ropa rápidamente y luego la dejase caer sobre la cama, completamente desnuda, salvo por sus zapatillas, las cuales él mismo le quitó con maestría y al final arrojó a un lado, subiéndose con ella con su ropa puesta.

Shaina sonrió ante su impaciencia. Pues sólo la besó fogosamente, abriéndose el pantalón para liberarse y restregarse en su húmeda intimidad, gruñendo mientras lo hacía. Lo sintió duro, fuerte y caliente. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro sin romper el beso. Shaina abrió más sus piernas para darle más espacio, cosa que Milo agradeció en silencio. Sus lenguas estaban demasiado ocupadas y en lo que Milo se aseguraba de lubricarse lo suficiente con los fluidos de Shaina y los suyos propios, meciéndose sobre su carne, esta metió sus manos por debajo de la playera acariciándolo como había deseado hace unos minutos.

No se miraron ni por un segundo cuando Milo ignoró todo y se adentró de golpe en su interior. Shaina se vio obligada a exclamar extasiada entre sus labios y brazos.

No importaba cuántas veces lo haya recibido en su templo; la sensación de su virilidad invadiéndola con fuerza la hacía alcanzar un nuevo nivel de gozo. Y se aseguró que él también lo siéntese.

Sus embestidas empezaron rápidas y fuertes; ni delicado ni mucho menos cariñoso, Milo se adentraba en su cuerpo con desesperación y lujuria. La cama resentía cada movimiento formando una sinfonía exquisita junto a los suspiros y murmullos en la oscuridad.

Milo dejó los labios de Shaina libres para tener paso libre a su cuello donde gruñó y gimió, besando su piel, enterrándose lo más posible en la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

Recibiéndolo gustosa, Shaina bajó sus manos recorriendo todo músculo a su alcance hasta meterse adentro de sus pantalones y apretarle los glúteos con las uñas. Él dio un fuerte golpe a su centro, cosa que hizo sonreír a la mujer de Ofiuco.

—Más fuerte… Milo… ¡Milo!

Shaina se arqueó sobre la cama cuando él cumplió su petición sin problemas. Y sólo se apartó cuando le quitó las manos de encima para bajarse de la cama, dejándola a ella acostada y expectante a su próximo movimiento. Por su parte el Caballero, sediento de ella, la tomó sus caderas y luego de asegurarse que las piernas de Shaina se afianzarían bien a su cintura, arremetió de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Deleitándose con la visión de los pechos femeninos ir de arriba abajo con cada movimiento suyo.

Sin poder soportar un segundo más de no sentir su suavidad, Milo tomó los senos de la mujer entre sus manos sin dejar de moverse, los apretó y los acarició. Ansioso y emocionado de ellos, y de esta mujer en particular.

Milo había tomado a varias mujeres; ni la mitad de lo que todos especulaban, pero la lista en efecto era un tanto larga. Pero había un _no-sé-qué_ en Shaina de Ofiuco que lo obligaba a ir más allá de la pasión habitual. No sólo usaba su condición como hombre para satisfacerla, sino también toda la resistencia y fuerza que, como Santo de Oro, había logrado recaudar a lo largo de los años. Todo junto a una emoción extraña y llameante que serpenteaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía.

Siempre tuvo que contener su fuerza con las chicas aldeanas que estaban a disposición de los Santos para aliviar sus deseos, pues por más _entrenadas_ que estuviesen para poder calmar sus instintos, seguían siendo débiles ante los guerreros atenienses. Incluso cuando Saga se volvió loco y convocó un harem, Milo no desaprovechó ni una sola oportunidad para abrazar sus más bajos instintos, pero siempre con sumo cuidado para no lastimar a ninguna de ellas. Lo que ocasionaba que mientras las mujeres se desvaneciesen completamente satisfechas en su cama, él tuviese que proseguir solo. No todas podían satisfacerlo, incluso había ocasiones en las que se tenía que hacer llamado de una segunda o tercera mujer para intentar aplacar la pasión del Caballero de Escorpión.

Pero cuando tomó a Shaina, y desde el primer instante ella lo acomodó en su cuerpo con suavidad y resistencia. Desde que ella supo abrazar su libido y fortaleza; Milo entonces decidió que no sería la última vez que tuviese entre sus sábanas a la fiera Amazona.

Su carácter fuerte y decidido junto a esa curiosa manía de hacerles daño realmente a sus contrincantes, aun cuando sólo estuviesen entrenando, puso más leña al fuego en la curiosidad de Milo sobre ella. Tan cruel, insensible y jodidamente hermosa.

Aunque por otro lado jamás podía olvidar la única vez que la había vio llorar y quebrarse por un amor no correspondió. Al quitarle la máscara para secarle las lágrimas con sus manos, el repentino odio que sintió hacia Seiya de Pegaso lo cegó lo suficiente para consolar a Shaina y luego aprovecharse de su dolor besándola. Tomándola como había deseado desde no hace mucho tiempo.

Ella correspondiéndole y suspirándole al oído su nombre fue más de lo que su lujuriosa mente pudo soportar.

Ser uno de los pocos hombres que habían visto su rostro y tener el privilegio de acariciarlo mientras se hundía en ella lo valía todo. Incluso el castigo que seguramente se le daría por sostener una relación como esa en el más profundo de los secretos.

—Milo… M-Milo…

Milo se agachó para besarla una vez más.

Él siempre supo que estaba cometiendo una falta importante a las órdenes de su diosa Athena. Pero el hombre era débil y Milo no era la excepción cuando trataba de Shaina. Pues sin que nadie se diese cuenta empezó a espiarla. Y luego, después de haberla tomado por segunda vez en su casa y asegurarse de que ella no lo veía como un simple mujeriego más. De hecho seguía sorprendiéndole que se hubiese abierto a ella de ese modo, contándole cosas hasta ese día sólo Camus sabía. Milo finalmente abrió su mente al hecho de que esto le haría daño a la larga, pues había descubierto su corazón a ella sin que ésta se diese cuenta.

¡Carajo, incluso le había contado algunas cosas acerca de su niñez que ni siquiera su mejor amigo Camus sabía!

¿Y todo para qué? Para hacerle saber que él no pensaba en su virginidad como un trofeo del cual alardear. De hecho Milo fue sincero cuando le dijo que había creído que el Caballero de Pegaso la había tomado primero. Pero cuando atravesó esa delgada y fina barrera íntima y la notó confundida e incómoda por su intromisión, supo que debía ir lento a contrario de su deseo por encontrar el Nirvana con su cuerpo.

Pero en estos momentos la palabra _piedad_ no existía, después de todo a ella le gustaba que esto fuese así, y a él también. Ambos eran soldados entrenados para soportar las más terribles tempestades, y aunque era ilegal tomar a una Amazona, verle el rostro y no hacer nada oficial, tanto Milo como Shaina acordaron que era lo mejor.

Mantener el secreto y contener las ganas palmearle el culo cuando la veía de espaldas era un precio tan alto que al Caballero le costaba pagar. Pero Milo accedería a soportarlo hasta que ellos dos tuviesen algo más que sólo sexo ocasional.

Shaina aún era un misterio para él, en muchos sentidos; conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero no así el de su corazón y eso lo martirizaba. Pero sería paciente y esperaría hasta que ella pudiese confiar en él como Milo hacía con ella todo el tiempo.

Sintió su liberación cerca, con el orgasmo que experimentó Shaina al dejar su boca y gritar su nombre, Milo se sintió a morir cuando las paredes vaginales lo apretaron, obligándolo a salir a regañadientes y liberarse sobre el abdomen de la Amazona.

Jamás se lo diría, pero le costaba demasiado no quedarse en su interior y asegurarse de llenarla con su esencia. Seguramente Shaina lo abofetearía de nuevo por eso. Así que por el momento se conformaría con hacer esto.

Ella respiraba agitada, con su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos cerrados debido a su culminación, las manos femeninas se aferraban aun a las sábanas con fuerza de lado a lado de su cabeza y el cuerpo entero le temblaba. Las piernas de la mujer se deslizaron de lado a lado.

Él no estaba mucho mejor. Se había dejado caer encima de Shaina apoyándose con sus antebrazos. Respiraba por la boca sobre su pecho derecho, sus manos le temblaban también. Le hubiese gustado tomar las de ella y apretarlas. Pero al fin optó por tomar lugar a un lado de ella hasta que la Amazona recuperase las fuerzas.

Mientras tanto Milo la miró en silencio, entre respiraciones y calma, él esperó a que ella se sentase y lo mirase con un brillo en los ojos que Milo conocía bien.

—¿Acaso ya te has cansado? —Preguntó entre su cabello verde y con esa sonrisa coqueta que no tardó en responder con un gesto parecido.

—Claro que no —espetó burlón. Se llevó una mano al miembro antes de que ella lo tocase—. Acuéstate, _agapiméni mou*,_ es hora de cumplir mi palabra.

Sin poner objeción, y sonriendo mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre la cama, viendo a Milo desprenderse de sus pantalones y su playera por encima de la cabeza dándole una vista exquisita de sus músculos sudorosos y bronceados, Shaina separó sus piernas y lo dejó acomodarse entre ellas, sintiéndolo respirar sobre su intimidad.

—¿Lista?

—Hablas demasiado —susurró la Amazona demandante—. Quiero que… ¡ah!

Shaina se contrajo hacia adelante con un grito placentero. La boca de Milo la hizo prenderse en llamas, gritar su nombre y removerse completamente rendida ante él.

—¡Ay, dioses! Eres un… ¡oh! Ahí… sí ahí —gritó el nombre de su amante, alcanzando un nuevo orgasmo que la dejó temblando sobre las suaves almohadas. Aun así Milo no dejó de atormentarla hasta que tuvo un segundo orgasmo, casi segundos después—. Eres… eres un puto genio.

Levantando la cabeza de entre sus piernas, Milo sonrió.

—Es lo más bello que me has dicho —gruñó lamiéndose los labios, subiendo, dándole besos en el abdomen y en cada uno de sus pezones. Ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

Ella sintió cómo el miembro de Milo palpitaba sobre su humedad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Preguntó abrazándolo, el cabello de él caía sobre ambos, lo que hacía que Shaina quisiera jalarlo y besarle la nuez de Adán.

—Sólo necesito que te acuestes de lado.

Fue difícil negarse a sí misma no seguir acariciando su espalda, per lo hizo, dejó que Milo le alzase una pierna y ella misma lo ayudó a entrar en su cuerpo una vez más. Ambos suspiraron, luego Shaina tuvo que morderse los labios ante las nuevas acometidas del Caballero que gruñía en su oído en griego.

Las palabras " _hermosa_ " y " _suave_ " eran cosas que nunca iban adjuntos a su nombre, pero Shaina dejaba que él las mencionase para ella; encontrándose con una realidad aplastante junto a su último orgasmo de esa noche antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Milo:

Jamás podría matarlo, sólo abrazarlo y _odiarlo_ por quien era.

Por lo que significaba para ella.

…

Con el sol abriéndose paso por todo rincón del Santuario, Milo se encontraba en un momento de paz bastante inusual para él. Con Shaina a su lado durmiendo desnuda entre sus brazos, se sintió tan tranquilo y ameno que no supo si este curioso cosquilleo que embargaba su corazón era bueno o no. Pues en el fondo él sabía que su efímera comodidad pronto acabaría.

Por eso aprovecharía todo el calor que ella pudiese darle ahora. Antes de enfriarse en el Tártaro para siempre.

Normalmente no acostumbraba a dejar que las mujeres durmiesen en su cama puesto que las pocas veces que lo permitía, acababa por arrepentirse al oírlas sobre _algo serio_ que nunca se pactó. Pero Milo sabía que Shaina primero se arrojaría al mar antes de obligarlo a reclamarla públicamente.

Como con lo de su paz, Milo no supo definir si el conocimiento de eso le hacía sentir bien o no tan mal.

Se iba a atrever a delinear el rostro de su pacífica compañera una vez más, hasta que sintió cómo su burbuja de calma hacía explosión ante el potente grito de afuera.

—¡Milo!

En griego soltó una maldición. Deslizándose de la cama y poniéndose una túnica negra que tenía cerca para cubrir su desnudez encaró al Santo de Acuario con una sonrisa torcida y bastante frustrada.

Como era de esperarse del sereno francés ya estaba alistado, bien despierto y activo a sus deberes. Mientras que Milo sólo quería aplicarle la maldita Aguja Escarlata para que se fuese a joder a alguien más.

—¡¿Qué quieres Camus?! ¡¿No es demasiado temprano para que me vengas a traer el desayuno?!

—Cierra la boca —espetó con su típico semblante severo—. Allá arriba hay diez Santos Dorados y una Diosa que aguardan hasta que… ¿y qué diablos haces que no estás listo para la reunión?

Milo se talló los ojos. Maldición, lo había olvidado.

—Arg, ya voy. Dame unos minutos —y sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amigo, regresó a sus aposentos para ver a Shaina vistiéndose. Acomodándose la máscara que le privaría a Milo una vez más el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Sólo por eso quiso regresarse y pegarle un puñetazo a Camus. Pero en el fondo supo que hacer eso sería una estupidez.

—Quita esa cara, esperaré hasta que se vayan —dijo ella echándose sobre la cama de nuevo sin sus zapatillas.

Milo quiso abrazarla una vez más, besar su cuello, acariciar su melena verde y oler por última vez su perfume. Pero en vez de eso se limitó a vestirse también, convocando al final su Armadura de Escorpión que lo apartaba de ser un hombre normal que pudiese darle a ella una vida común.

Supo que ella lo observaba, lo analizaba y esperaba alguna palabra de su parte. Milo pudo haberle dicho muchas cosas. _"No te vayas de aquí"_ , _"no dejes que nadie más vuelva ocupar tu corazón, por favor"_ , _"si veo a Seiya cerca de ti otra vez, lo mataré"_ , pero al igual que lo otro, sólo se tuvo que limitar a darle la espalda y decir:

—Te veré más tarde.

—Claro.

Con el corazón atorado en la garganta, Milo salió para seguir a su amigo hasta el Templo de Athena.

Todos lo aguardaban alineados y con miradas irritadas, incluso Kanon estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos al lado de la Diosa Athena como su _guardia personal_. Por su parte, la Diosa le miraba sin enojo o impaciencia, sólo con esos ojos compasivos y celestiales que le causaron la momentánea sensación de saberse descubierto.

—¿Pasó algo malo, Milo? —Le cuestionó con calma.

—No, mi señora. Disculpe mi tardanza —dijo tomando su lugar al lado de Shaka y Aioros.

—No hay problema. Entonces no atrasemos esto más, comencemos.

Milo miró hacia enfrente encontrándose con la curiosa mirada de Aldebarán y la inquisidora de Death Mask, la desvió de inmediato a la Diosa quien veía a todos y cada uno de sus gladiadores mientras explicaba un nuevo peligro a manos de otro Olímpico bastardo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar fastidiando a los mortales.

¿Acaso aún no conocían los juegos en línea o el internet?

Aguantando un suspiro pensó en Shaina y en sus amigos (incluido el sonso de Seiya) y dispuesto a dar su vida una vez más con el único fin de protegerlos a todos, Milo de Escorpión volvió a preparar su corazón para esta nueva prueba de fuego.

 **—Fin—**

* * *

1.- Agapiméni mou. _"Mi amada"_ en griego.

* * *

Ok, no soy del todo una novata en el lemon pero tampoco soy la gran experta. Admito que en un principio quise hacer un drabble con esto pero al ver el potencial de estos dos no pude retenerlos jajaja. Tuve algunas dudas sobre la armadura de oro pero nada que no se pueda solucionar 7w7 jajaja. A decir verdad esta idea llegó a mí el día de ayer (17 de noviembre) pero apenas hoy lo terminé.

Le eché un vistazo rápido y acá lo tienen. Si hay algunos errores o detalles fuera de lugar ya me verán seguido editando esto jajaja.

Este fic no se ubica en una parte específica ni del anime ni del manga y por eso no expliqué más a detalles sobre el _Olímpico bastardo_ jajaja, me encantó esa parte, ¿a ustedes no? XD

En fin, este es mi primer fic en este fandom y con esta pareja. Ojalá no les haya decepcionado.

Gracias por leer y hasta pronto.

* * *

 **JA NE!**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
